Yusuke's Competition
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Yusuke turns into the "green-eyed monster" when Kurama pays attention to Keiko. Does Yusuke competition? Yusuke x Keiko fluff.


Disclaimer: The privilege of owning Yu Yu Hakusho goes to Yoshihiro Togashi. Keiko and Yusuke don't belong to me.

"Kawaii!" squealed Keiko as she leaned in closer to the glass. She stood in front of the display window of a toy store. She had been walking home when a giant display of plushies had caught her attention. Keiko was currently admiring a blue, fuzzy cat. She thought it would make the perfect addition to her stuffed animal collection.

"Do you like them?" asked a smooth voice behind her.

Keiko jumped and twirled around. "Kurama-kun!" she exclaimed, smiling up at the tall redhead.

"Konnichiwa," greeted the young man.

"Konnichiwa," Keiko replied. She turned back to the store window. "I was just admiring the neko-chan." She pointed to the blue cat.

"Ah," stated Kurama. He leaned down next to her and studied the plushie. "Are you going to buy it?"

The young girl frowned and shook her head. "No. I've already spent all of my allowance."

"Is that so?" commented the redhead thoughtfully. He paused for a moment and then nodded. "Wait one moment please," he requested before stepping into the shop.

Keiko watched as Kurama approached the storeowner. He pointed out the cat that she had been coveting. The shopkeeper smiled merrily and retrieved it. Kurama paid for the plushie and then exited the store. He grinned down at Keiko and held the plushie out to her.

"This is for you," he stated.

"No! I can't!" protested Keiko.

"It's already paid for and I don't keep stuffed animals. Besides, a cute girl like you deserves a gift. And I think neko-san agrees," explained Kurama, making the plushie nod in agreement.

Keiko felt her cheeks grow warm. She accepted the gift, hugging the cat to her. "Arigatou," she murmured.

Kurama shrugged. "I need to be going to my study session now. See you around, Keiko."

"Ja ne!" called the young girl as he walked off. She cradled the plushie to her chest as she headed home.

Yusuke grumbled as he headed towards Keiko's house. She was supposed to tutor him since he had gotten so far behind in his classes. He hated to study and he hated homework. He mentally prepped himself for a night of complete boredom.

When he arrived, Keiko's mother ushered him up to her room. He found Keiko already hard at work, surrounded by a semi-circle of notes and textbooks. She grinned up at him when he stepped into the room. 

"Hello, Yusuke!" she called, waving for him to join her. "Just grab a pillow and make yourself at home."

Yusuke snatched a pink pillow from her bed, knocking off a blue cat plushie. He picked it up and scrutinized it for a moment. "I don't remember this one. Is it new?"

"Oh, Neko-san? Yeah, Kurama bought him for me the other day," replied Keiko as she flipped through one of the open books in front of her.

Yusuke stared at the cat for a moment and then turned to his friend. "Kurama?"

"Mm-hmm. I told him I wanted it so he bought it for me," she explained. "Now we have to do pages seventy-eight through eighty-five for our math assignment…"

"Kurama?" interrupted the young boy.

Keiko sighed and stared up at him, an exasperated look on her face. "Yes, _Kurama_. Really, Yusuke. Now, as I was saying…"

"Kurama just bought it for you. Just like that?"

The young girl threw down her pencil and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" argued Yusuke.

Keiko groaned and rubbed her forehead. She was beginning to get a headache and they hadn't even started their assignments. "_Why _do you have a problem with that?"

"Because!"

"Because? That's an astonishing argument, Yusuke. Very convincing," she replied sarcastically.

"Well…it's just…you know," fumbled the boy desperately.

"No. I don't know."

"He just doesn't have any right to buy you things!" yelled Yusuke, waving the plushie over his head.

Keiko fixed him with a dark look. "Get over it."

Yusuke frowned and flopped down on the floor across from her. He tossed the cat haphazardly back on the bed. He studied it for a moment and then spoke up again. "Do you sleep with it?"

"Yusuke!" yelled Keiko in frustration. "What does it matter if I sleep with it?"

"It just does!" he shouted back.

"For goodness sake! Yes, Yusuke, I sleep with the cat," she grumbled.

"Oh," murmured the boy, slouching down. 

Keiko tried to steer the conversation back to the assignment at hand, but Yusuke spent the rest of the night sulking and sending dark looks towards the offending plushie. After an hour and a half, she couldn't take any more.

"That's enough for tonight," Keiko stated, slamming the book shut. "I'm going to bed now."

Yusuke snorted. He stood and Keiko followed him downstairs to the front door. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he stepped out into the night. 

"Good night, Yusuke," she called.

He turned and smiled weakly at her. "'Night, Keiko-chan."

Yusuke then turned and disappeared into the darkness. Keiko sighed and stepped back inside, closing the door firmly behind him. She wondered why the plushie had bothered him so much. Could it be that he was jealous? Keiko grinned to herself. A little jealousy would do the arrogant Yusuke some good.

Keiko sat at her desk, poring over a thick volume on literary works. She had a paper due by the end of the week and she was determined to get the highest grade in the class. Her eyes stung as she scanned over the miniscule print, but she refused to surrender. A break finally came when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Her mother peeked in, a silly grin on her face. "Keiko, Yusuke-kun is waiting downstairs for you."

The young girl blinked. She hadn't been expecting Yusuke, especially not this late at night. Besides, he was supposed to be meeting with Botan and the others. Keiko shrugged and followed her mother downstairs. Yusuke stood in the living area, juggling a box of chocolate, a bouquet of lilies, and a large teddy bear. He grinned when Keiko stepped into the room.

"Kobanwa, Keiko-chan!" he stated enthusiastically.

"Yusuke…what's all this?" she asked.

"I just wanted to do something nice," he replied, smiling smugly.

"More like you just wanted to out-do Kurama-kun," replied Keiko.

The smile faded on Yusuke's face. "Keiko…"

"Listen, Yusuke," she interrupted. "You didn't have to do this. You're being silly, trying to compete with Kurama." Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but she reached up and placed her index finger against his lips, silencing him. "Yusuke, you've already won."

Yusuke blinked and then grinned. He quickly kissed her fingertip and then handed her the presents. "Like I was saying, I just wanted to drop these off on my way home." He turned and walked towards the door. 

Keiko went to the door to watch him off. He waved happily as he headed down the street. Keiko grinned and called after him. "Good night, Yusuke-kun!"

"'Night!" he shouted back.

Keiko went back inside and headed towards the kitchen. She set the presents down on the table while she rummaged through the cabinets for a vase. Once she found a suitable container for the flowers, she carried her gifts back upstairs. She set the vase on her desk, along with the chocolates. The teddy bear she set carefully on her bed. 

She finished her research while munching on the chocolates. She was horrified to find that by the time she was through studying she had consumed the entire box of sweets. Keiko hoped that Yusuke wouldn't buy her more chocolates; if he kept this up, she would be fat in no time.

Keiko slipped into her faded blue flannel pajamas and hit the light switch. She climbed into bed, relishing the cool sheets against her skin. She pulled the teddy bear that Yusuke had given her to her chest and cuddled with it. Keiko then fell asleep and dreamt of Yusuke.

The End


End file.
